


Do What You Want

by justbewhelmed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, M/M, derek dancing is the best visual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbewhelmed/pseuds/justbewhelmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of studying for the upcoming chemistry test, Derek tries to take his mind off by listening and dancing to some music.</p><p>Or the one where Derek tries to dance to Lady Gaga's Do What You Want and some teasing and confessions follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving and Do What You Want came up on the radio and i love it so much cause it makes me want to dance. So i thought of sterek and Derek dancing and this fic came to be. Teen Derek dancing is honestly the best thing. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine so sorry beforehand. Hope you guys like it!(:

Derek really didn’t like science. He actually despises it. And not just because of Mr. Harris, though that was a contributing factor. He hates it because nothing made sense to him. There are so many things going on and he has a hard time focusing on trying to remember the steps in order to solve a problem that he gets lost in it. Give him a poem to analyze or a history paper and he can do great but he and science don’t go well together. Particularly chemistry. 

So here he is on a Friday night trying to haul ass into trying to understand the past five lessons before the big unit exam on Monday and not succeeding at all. He glanced at the clock and in bright red lines it tells him that he has achieved nothing in two hours. He lets out a frustrated growl and flopped onto his bed and resisted punching his pillow like a child. He looks at his ceiling and takes a deep breath, okay; well maybe he just needs a break. 

He looks around his room to find something that can take his mind off of chemistry. He could text Erica but she wouldn’t totally distract him to have all his attention. He looked at his laptop and sighed, guess watching videos on YouTube will have to do. He opened up YouTube and started listening to the popular music videos. After listening and watching a couple of Beyoncé’s videos, he clicks on a different artist. 

The beat starts off weird, then a man’s voice comes up and then so did a woman’s. He looks back at the title, apparently it was Lady Gagas. The lyrics weren’t very quality but he could see the appeal. And by the fifth time he replays the song, he was singing along Lady Gaga in unity. And by the sixth time he is dancing around in his room. Thank god he’s home alone. 

“Do what you want what you want with my body,” he sings as he moves his body; he tries to move his hips tantalizing and almost ends up on his ass. He keeps on trying and once he starts getting flushed; he takes of his cotton shirt leaving him in just loose sweatpants. It’s easier to dance in so he doesn’t mind. 

Do what I want with your body,” he sings lowly as dances around his room absently picking up clothes and trash. “Back of the club, taking shots, getting naughty.” He keeps dancing and he’s on his favorite part of the song, which is admittedly the chorus when his door slams open and a grinning Laura. 

He rolls his eyes and stops dancing altogether but let the music still play in the background. 

“What do you want Laura?” 

Laura smirks, “May I join this dance party?” Her eyes are full of amusement.

Derek holds down a blush and tries to push pushes Laura out and fails miserably “Get out.” 

“Shut up. I’m only here to tell you that since you were up here belting out to Gaga you didn’t hear someone was knocking on the door.”

He furrows his eyebrows, “Sorry?” He looks at her, “well you have a key so I don’t see the big deal.”

She rolls her eyes at and tries to smack him upside the head but he deflects. “Not me you dumby, one of your classmates.” She looks over her shoulder, “Stiles.” 

His heart starts racing ridiculously fast. God why Stiles. Why now. He doesn’t look over Laura’s shoulder where he knows Stiles is standing, probably laughing at Derek. How long has he been there? 

“Laura,” he hisses, “Laura how long has he been out there?” He manages to not sound completely panicked but he has a feeling Laura always knows he is.

“Oh Derek,” she ruffles his hair and left the room. He gapes at her back, is she honestly cruel enough to leave him to fend for himself against Stiles without knowing the extent of his embarrassment. He hears the slam of her door a few seconds later. Apparently she is.  
He runs a hand through his hair and glances at Stiles, who’s still standing in the hallway with his hands in his pockets, his lips twitching. 

“Don’t,” he grunts out and that’s enough for Stiles to let out a laugh and step into the room.

Stiles shrugs and just gave him a smile, “I quite liked the singing, even though I didn’t get to see you dance.”

Derek groans and threw a pillow at Stiles from where he sat on the bed. “Don’t be an ass. I suck at dancing anyway so you didn’t miss out on much”

“What?” Stiles asks and walks over to sit on the bed beside Derek. Yeah that’s fine. Stiles are on Derek’s bed. With Derek. 

“I don’t believe it. Gaga brings out the best in all of us.”

Derek laughs begrudgingly, and knocks his knee against Stiles, “Nah it’s true. I almost broke my ass.” Derek has no idea where he willingly shared that information and he almost slaps himself but Stiles just lets out a laugh. A laugh that still manages to make Derek’s stomach flutter. God he sounds like a thirteen year old girl.

He and Stiles have always been friends, they play lacrosse together and study once in a while but that usually just ends up with them playing Xbox. They’re friends, good friends actually, so he doesn’t really want to fuck it up by throwing up his feelings all over Stiles.  
He leans backwards so his he was lying on the bed. Stiles looks at him in what can only be considered as fond. He shakes his head at Derek and keeps smiling softly.

“Is it okay?” Stiles asks teasingly. Derek looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. Stiles looks at Derek’s ass and then looks back at Derek with a smirk. “Your ass. Is it okay?”

This time Derek couldn’t stop the blush that overtakes his face at the words. He crosses both his arms across his face and replies with a muffled voice. “Yes its fine. Thank you for the concern.”

Well this is mortifying. He stays silent but he feels hands pulling at his own hands that are placed over his face. 

“You’re welcome dude,” Stiles says with a wide grin and loosely holds Derek’s wrists on either side of Derek’s head. Derek looks at him with squinted eyes.

“Why aren’t you teasing me about this?” Derek asks. Normally Stiles is the hugest asshole when it comes to embarrassing Derek, almost surpassing even Laura. But right now he is very very mellow about the situation. Weird.

Stiles gives him a wicked grin, “Oh I will don’t worry but right now all my brain can focus on that you were singing the lyrics “do what you want with my body.” The lyrics alone Derek, the lyrics are enough to render me to be at least somewhat speechless.”

Derek eyes widen and now he is extremely aware of the fact that he is shirtless with Stiles half on him. 

Stiles smirks, “You’re kind of ridiculous you know that?” Derek opens his mouth to rebut but Stiles continues. “You are this badass lacrosse player, a history buff and write the most unreliable things in the school newspaper and now apparently dance to Lady Gaga.”

Stiles definitely sounds fond now. Derek holds his breath. He has a feeling something is going to happen in the next few seconds.

Stiles takes a deep breath and stares into Derek’s eyes but then quickly looks away. He then starts to absently runs his long fingers on his neck. It’s like Stiles wants to torture him. Finally, Stiles lightly clears his throat. When he opens his mouth to finally talk, looking like he’s going to belt out a monologue but then just blurts out, “I think we should date.”

Derek blinks slowly at the words and watches Stiles entire face turn red with embarrassment. Stiles sounds choked when he speaks again, “ I-I mean I like you in a non-platonic way. I want to kiss you every time we hang out and tease you but then make up for it with kisses and I really really like you Derek and I think we would be awesome together.” 

Derek barely keeps the laughter in with Stiles looking more and more horrified with each word that comes out of his mouth.

“ I-I mean-“, Stiles stutters out nervously and Derek is usually the one between the two of them that is flustered easily so this is a nice change. He’s really enjoying the sight that Stiles makes. His cheeks are so flushed with heat and he keeps licking at his lips nervously, making them shine so prettily that Derek wants to take them between his teeth and bite and suck until its bruised red. Stiles hands are wringing at some stray piece of fabric on his flannel shirt and honestly Derek can’t take it anymore. 

He grabs Stiles shirt and pulls him closer towards Derek, almost until their noses brush. They stare at each other for a few seconds and Derek took in his fill. He looked at Stiles moles and the canvas that is his pale skin. His long eyelashes and his adorable turnt up nose and his fluffy brown hair. 

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Derek asks lowly. Barely keeping the urge to kiss Stiles lips, which opens a little wider at his words.

Stiles gulps audibly and looks at him with searching eyes until he nods enthusiastically and mumbles lowly, “Fuck yes.”

Derek has thought of kissing Stiles more times than he can count but he is positive that none of them will compare to the real thing. The positioning is awkward because Derek is still lying on his back with his feet almost touching the floor. He lets out a noise and Stiles moves away quickly but Derek just moves himself to lie completely on the bed before pulling Stiles back in. 

Stiles bites Derek’s lower lip and soothes it out and Derek unintentionally opens his mouth in a gasp because he has never been kissed like that. Fuck he never has been kissed unless the awkward seventh grade dating scene counts. Derek, not one to be outdone, kissed Stiles as hard as he can, trying to put as much emotion into it as possible. They bit and suck and soothe continuously for what feels like hours until they come back up for air. 

They’re both gasping, cheeks flushed and wide smiles on their lips and Derek has never felt so happy. Stiles rests his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. “I guess this means you like me too?”

Derek snorts and grabs Stiles jaw and pulls him towards Derek before aligning their lips again. Stiles goes to grab the back of Derek’s neck to pull him in closer when Laura, of fucking course, barges in. 

“Laura!” he groans out, “What the hell?”

Laura rolls her eyes and waves his words away, “Just wanted to tell you that mom said she is on her way home from work.” She points at him and Stiles. “Thought you might want to get your lover boy outta the house before mom can interrogate him.”

Stiles tenses up beside him and Derek glares at Laura who looks at the two of them with bright eyes. “Thank god you two got your shit together. Thought Derek was going to be pining until his 30s.”

Derek gapes at the she-devil that is his sister and grabs the closest thing to him and throws it at Laura. She ducks, of course, and leaves the room laughing at the misfortune that is Derek’s life.

He knows he’s blushing, and even though, they’ve already confessed their feelings, Stiles doesn't need to know he was pining. He glances over at Stiles whose shoulders are shaking in silent laughter. Derek narrowed his eyes and pushes Stiles off the bed. 

“Derek is that the way you treat someone you’ve been pining after?” Stiles asks teasingly with a wide grin. 

Derek lets out a reluctant smile because Stiles always has the ability to do that. 

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” 

And Derek does. Happily.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. This is my first time posting sterek on here so I hope it wasn't too horrible. I just loved the thought of awkward teen Derek dancing and this was born. Anyways, Thanks for reading, comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> if you guys want to find me on [tumblr](http://cutieststilinski.tumblr.com)(:


End file.
